When Harry is Away
by weirdanimegirl
Summary: What will happen when Ron and Hermione have to spend time together wuthout Harry acting as peacemaker?
1. The Quidditch match

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely an obsessed fan who has nothing better to do with her time.  
  
While Harry's Away.  
  
This was the first match of the season, and it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Everyone in the stands was cheering themselves hoarse, the majority of them supporting Gryffindor.  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting together in the stands. A few Gryffindors were attempting to enchant mud off the ground to throw at the Slytherin team. Lee Jordan was commentating.  
  
"This match looks like the best in a long time before it has even started!" he roared into the microphone. "Could some one please throw a large pile of mud at the Slytherin captain for me?"  
  
"Jordan!" screeched Professor McGonagall. "Could you please not encourage this? Any person I catch throwing mud will have detention for a week in the Forbidden Forest!" The mud hovering in the air fell back to the ground with a loud splat. Hermione and Ron sighed, as they were going to aim at Malfoy for a comment he had made recently about Ron's family.  
  
The Gryffindor and Slytherin teams entered the pitch. They all mounted their brooms and watched as the balls were released. The Gryffindor team wanted a quick victory, so Harry needed to catch the Snitch as soon as he saw it. Both teams shot into the air as the whistle was blown.  
  
Harry cast his eyes around. Malfoy was keeping a close watch on him, whilst searching for the Snitch himself.  
  
The two Bludgers were aimed at Harry. He ducked, and caught sight of it. He went into a neat swallow dive, being followed by Draco. But the Firebolt was much faster. He dodged around all the players with ease, and then shot up again as he saw the Snitch move upwards. He could hear Malfoy accelerating behind him, shouting to the Slytherin Beaters.  
  
Harry sped up, trying to go even faster, leaving Malfoy behind like a snail chasing a leopard. His hand reached out and he clamped it around the tiny, winged object. He was so happy with himself he didn't hear the crowd scream. He didn't here the sound of something speeding along behind him.  
  
THUD! The Bludger collided with the back of his head, knocking Harry out. He was unconscious before he fell off his broom.  
  
  
  
Later, he was in the hospital wing with Ron and Hermione watching him. He was still knocked out, but Madam Pomfrey said he would be up again in a few days.  
  
"So. it will be just you and me for a week," Ron said, looking awkward. Hermione blushed.  
  
"I. guess so." she replied.  
  
  
  
***End of Chapter 1***  
  
I hope you liked it! Please review to tell me what you thought! 


	2. The food war

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione left the hospital wing and went down to the great hall. They were managing to get along well without Harry (that is, they hadn't started screaming at each other yet) when one of the twins threw a spoonful of mashed potato at Malfoy.  
  
The way it splattered on his cheek made all the Slytherins' jaws drop. Soon, they were all retaliating. Half of the Gryffindor table was throwing food as well now. Many of the teachers were shouting, telling them all the next person to throw something would receive detention for a year, but no one listened.  
  
The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had joined the Gryffindors in the food war against Slytherin now. Hermione was watching in shock as food flew in arcs across the room. Ron had managed to get Malfoy with a significant number of sprouts, which had not pleased Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe avenged Malfoy by hitting Ron with a plate of cabbage.  
  
Hermione glowered. She whipped her wand out, and whispered "wingardium leviosa". A jug of gravy hovered off the table. Carefully, she manoeuvred it over, until it was just above Draco's head, where she made it tip right over, pouring the gravy on his head and making the jug fall and shatter.  
  
Ron burst out laughing. Draco was looking around, trying to figure out how it had happened. Dumbledore stood up, and made several flashes of light shoot from his wand. The fighting subsided, and he declared it was time everyone went to his or her common room.  
  
All the Gryffindors were howling with laughter, many swearing that Dumbledore had found the whole thing hilarious and that he had been spotted chuckling.  
  
"Hermione, that was incredible!" Ron said. "The way he couldn't figure out how it had happened. You're a genius!"  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"It was amazing! It was really brave of you, if McGonagall had seen."  
  
"It wasn't that good. Have you got any homework?"  
  
"Divination. We're studying the Chinese Zodiac now." Ron groaned.  
  
"How hard is that?" Hermione looked concerned. "I hope she isn't making you waste time when you could be doing something more useful." They sat down at a table together.  
  
"Well, if I did it properly she'd probably think it wasn't depressing enough. So," he said, getting some parchment out. "I'm going to do it how she wants it."  
  
After half an hour, Hermione had finished her Arithmancy. Ron was running out of bad things that could happen this month.  
  
"What else can I put? I've got myself in the hospital wing, what could happen to me there?" he said, trying to think.  
  
"Why don't you have Harry kidnapped? She loves it when stuff happens to him," Hermione said.  
  
"Perfect!" Ron grinned. "What shall we do now?"  
  
Lee Jordan was setting off Filibuster fireworks. Hermione and Ron were walking towards the dormitories when one was heading right towards Hermione.  
  
Ron pulled Hermione down as fast as he could. The firework narrowly missed Ron's hand as they fell to the floor.  
  
They both got up. No one else seemed to have noticed what happened. Hermione was blushing.  
  
"Thank you," she stammered, looking down. Ron felt his face burn.  
  
"Forget it," he replied, also staring intently at the ground.  
  
"Well. see you tomorrow." Hermione said, and headed up the Girls' stairs.  
  
"Night," Ron called up after her.  
  
***End of chapter 2***  
  
Sorry for the wait, I'll try to write more frequently. Please review! =) 


	3. Alarm clocks and arguments

Chapter 3  
  
Ron awoke with a yawn. He gazed around to see what had woken him up. Usually, Harry had to wake him up by hitting him over the head with one of his schoolbooks, but as no one else dared wake up Ron (for fear of his bad temper when his was woken up suddenly) he had been sleeping until 10am. Ordinarily, this would mean he was an hour late for a lesson, but luckily it was a Sunday.  
  
He forced his eyes up to look at the figure silhouetted against the bright light of the window. Neville was there, clutching a cauldron, which he had evidently poked Ron awake with. When he realised Ron was awake, he squealed in fright and fled down the stairs.  
  
A while later, Ron had finally got dressed. He went down to the common room where he came face to face with a very annoyed Hermione.  
  
"What have you been doing? I sent Neville up twenty minutes ago," she said grumpily.  
  
"Harry usually wakes me up."  
  
"Don't you have an alarm clock?"  
  
"A what clock?" Ron looked curious. His expression made it plain that alarm clocks were not everyday objects in the wizarding world.  
  
Hermione stared. She seemed too surprised to speak. Realisation seemed to dawn on Ron.  
  
"Oh, one of those things that makes an irritating sound when you're trying to sleep. Dad got one once, but mum chucked it out of the window."  
  
"Right. Well, shall we go down to Hogsmeade now you're awake?"  
  
"It's not my fault! Harry always wakes me up!"  
  
"I'll be sure to tell him that. I can just imagine that. Harry, don't get yourself injured because Ron needs you to wake him up. I'm positive he will make sure he avoids injury just to get you awake in the mornings."  
  
"I have something to tell him too! Harry, don't get yourself injured because Hermione is doing my head in!"  
  
"Is that so? At least I'm not an immature idiot!"  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not as smart as you, know it all!"  
  
"Right! I'll go to the library where the "know it alls" are! Why don't you go find Snape, you can start a "Hermione is an Insufferable Know It All" club!" She stormed out of the room, looking so angry several first years cowered in armchairs as she strode past.  
  
Ron was fuming. He went to get his cloak and stalked off to Hogsmeade alone.  
  
After a while he realised how much he missed Hermione and Harry, but he tried to put his thoughts aside and concentrate on enjoying himself. But not even the sweets at Honeydukes could cheer him up. He decided to go visit Hagrid.  
  
"'Ello," said Hagrid, as he pulled the door open. "Why are you on your own then?" Ron sighed as Hagrid got some rock buns out.  
  
"I had an argument with Hermione," he said in a low voice. Hagrid chuckled.  
  
"What's it about this time?" Hagrid asked, still chuckling.  
  
"Hermione-" Ron stopped, trying to think how to put it. Saying "She threatened to tell Harry not to get injure so he could wake me up" did not sound like the best thing to say, but he really wanted to know why Hagrid was laughing. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You two," he replied. "You're always winding each other up. So where is she now?"  
  
"The library," Ron muttered.  
  
"Well, you just go up there now and make up. Don't want you two at each others' throats for a week without Harry to separate you!"  
  
Ron found Hermione sitting at a table by herself at the back of the library. He thought about how stupid he was to shout at her like that. He should have got up earlier, and it was a pathetic thing to fall out over anyway. He walked over to her. She glanced up from the essay she was poring over, and when she saw who it was, she started to speak.  
  
"Ron, I'm really sorry about-"  
  
"It's okay. It's my fault too." He held out a hand. "Friends?"  
  
Hermione smiled and shook it. "Friends."  
  
***End of Chapter 3***  
  
Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, or the story so far. In response to reviews, I have tried to make it more detailed. =) Sayonara for now! 


End file.
